locormotis tempetuas
by sarah.matthews
Summary: Hermione, Ginny and Luna are the only remaining order members after the loss to the dark side in the second wizarding war. After four years of hiding and training at grimmuald place, Hermione discovers a note from the deceased Headmaster Dumbledore and they head off on an adventure into the past to kill Voldemort, and maybe fall in love along the way. HG/SB GW/RB LL/SS
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Four years ago the dark side won and gained control of both the wizarding and muggle world, Voldemort took complete power. It has been a long four years since I swore to our last hope, that Voldemort would meet his demise. Only then I was foolish enough to believe that once he-who-must-not-be-named was mortal again he would meet his match. His match being three young teenage girls, hiding in the old, abandoned, order headquarters. 12 Grimmauld place.

"Ginny, Luna wake up, wake up! I found something!"

"Huh, Mione what are you on about? Its three am! You should be sleeping! Not reading!" Ginny protested.

"You really should get some sleep, wrack spurts seem to be clouding your vision" said Luna dreamily.

"I was, but then I had this thought and went straight-"

"To the library" we said at one

"Yeah, what did you find?" Ginny said moodily.

"A book on time travel. And a note, the notes from Dumbledore"

_Dear Miss Hermione Granger,_

_If you find this note than I am, very sorry, this note is for you and any other survivors willing to accept a challenge. I after a few years came across a spell known as locormotis tempetuas this spell has the power to take you and others back in time and change the future. This should not be taken lightly, changing something too drastically could harm the future greater than it probably already is. But, in saying that you have the opportunity to go back to before the prophecy was made and create a new world. You must know that a sacrifice comes with going back, see time travel is a precarious thing. You can go back but you cannot go forward, you must leave your friends and family behind, if there is in fact anyone left. The world fate rests in your hands Miss Granger, decide so wisely. For the spell to work you need to think of the date you wish to go to and repeat over and over locormotis tempetuas. Also you may not look the same when you arrive; in fact you could become younger or older. You must plan a cover story; I believe you know French, say that you are from Beauxbatons, just remember._

_This is for the greater good._

_Albus Percivul Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

"So, what should we do?" Ginny asked.

"Well it is obvious isn't it, we kill him before he starts Hogwarts" Luna said suddenly, with a look of determination crossing her face.

"No, I think that is too far back, we don't know enough about that time to fit in, what about we go back to 1977… and meet the marauders."


	2. Names?

_**Hey everyone! So this idea just came to me and I really want to give it a shot let me know what you think! Sarah. Oh and I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER ETC 3 **_

_**So my laptop turned off just when I was finishing this chapter and it didn't save so I have to redo it **_

_**On with the story**_

_"No, I think that is too far back, we don't know enough about that time to fit in, what about we go back to 1977… and meet the marauders."_

"Luna, do you know where my beaded bag is?" I called from my room.

"Try the study, under a history of magic"

"Found it" my books! I would definitely need to pack them. I started re-categorizing all of the books I would need, first packed being the tales of beadle the bard.

"Hey 'Mione you think we should take the marauders map and the invisibility cloak? They would definitely come in useful when we are sneaking around the castle." Ginny said appearing at the door way.

"I think we should but it would definitely be best if we were to put a notice-me-not charm on them. Because if we were to come across the marauders and they found the map we would certainly either have a) some explaining to do or b) cast memory charms on them. To be perfectly honest I am the best out of all of us at the memory charm, but if I were to have to do it on Pettigrew I think he would probably end up in St Mungos not even knowing his name. Not that I care but that could blow our cover. Why don't we pack it but when there refrain from using it. We need to make sure Luna won't take it to look for Blibbering Humdingers again."

"It doesn't matter what that girl has been through she always has her… beliefs." Ginny said doing her best to hold in a laugh.

"Okay let's finish packing. I only have a dozen or so more books to sort and I'll be right out."

*in the kitchen at grimwauld place*

"Okay we need new identities because Lovegood and Weasley ARE very well known names.."

"Why don't we use our Animagus names? We already respond to them, it would make the transition a lot easier" said Luna

"If were claiming to be French we will need names that at least sound according."

"Oh well I guess that makes sense."

"So my last name is French so I'll keep that and my first name erm how about Renae?"

"Yep"

"That works!"

"I'll remain Muggleborn, Luna I think that because you're in Ravenclaw maybe you should be a "half-blood"

"Okay, as long as my name can be Mateja Sun" Luna said with a dreamy reply on her face.

Ginny finally decided to join the conversation. "You guys do know that your names both have something to do with your Animagus, right? Did you do that on purpose or was that just a fluke?"

"Err no Renae was my grandmothers name" I replied.

_Renae… hmm what does Renae mean…._

"I did, it made choosing my name a lot faster." She said looking completely serious.

_I really think it's a Luna thing to be serious at the weirdest of times._

"Okay well I may as well follow the pattern how about the name Adeline? Adeline Ebony."

Luna and I burst out laughing at this.

"Ginny you do know that were going off of Animagus forms right? And erm Adeline means noble, I have no idea where you could have gotten that connection from, seriously? I think Selena would have been better but, okay."

"Whatever guys, remember we chose our forms so that we could get the upper hand on sick old Voldy. So if anything it's your guys' fault my Animagus is a cobra."

"Yeah, yeah we know Cora don't get your tail in a knot!" I said getting up to look out the window.

"Okay so when do we leave?"

"NOW, he's here, Voldemort is here." I said running to grab my things. We stood linking arms while holding our belongings.

"Okay so the spell locormotis tempetuas and the year 1977 think of that year okay?"

The spell made the room shake and Voldemort was approaching us not noticing what was happening to the surrounding of the room. Suddenly we were lifted and there was a huge flash of green light, it was all over.

.

.

.

We were safe.

_**What did you think, please review and ill do a chapter in the next few days sarah!**_


	3. The Twinklyeyed sir

We were safe.

Thump, _why hello ground_! Looking around I found two young girls doing the same.

"Ginny, Luna? Is that you?" I asked the two other girls they simply nodded in reply.

They're looks hadn't changed too much, they looked around 16, Ginny was slightly shorter than she used to be, with straight golden coloured-red hair and….whoa blue eyes? Yeah, that's cool, actually, now that I think of it, she looks a lot like Lily Potter, this should be… interesting.

Looking over at Luna she still looked kind of the same but was tan with the same blue eyes, her hair was the exact same but only reached her shoulders. She looked beautiful, for the first time ever I had been able to look past her scars.

Scars, shit! I'll just figure it out later.

"Where are we? Although I'm glad we aren't at Grimmauld place, there would be too many questions, I just have no clue where we are." Ginny said seemingly worried.

Looking around the small clearing I knew. "The forest of dean. I came here with… them"

"Mione I think you should see something." Luna grabbed a rock and transfigured it into something and threw it at me. A mirror?

No. Way.

My hair was raven and my skin was now rather pale, my lips were an amazing red my eyes were…green.

"I look like… Harry"

It was summer, though the forest didn't feel like it. We were all sitting by a small lake letting reality sink in.

"Let's go see Dumbledore, I think it would be best to tell him some of the truth, also it would be nice to have someone able to help us and maybe we should also get the order started early so we can call in somewhat trained back up." Ginny said breaking the silence.

"Ok but how do we prove to him were from the future?" Luna asked getting up walking over to put her feet in the water.

"Let's just figure that out when we get there." I said picking up my bag.

"Who's ready to see Hogsmeade?"

The small wizarding village looked so innocent so… incredible, like nothing could ever harm it. As a muggle, I believed in things like Santa Clause and the Easter Bunny, but the biggest fantasy of all was the belief that I was safe. The first time I stepped into the castle, I knew my life had changed forever, hopefully this time the change will be for the better.

"Renae, look at this!" Luna pulled me over to one of the benches, where Ginny was sitting holding the daily profit.

August 31st 1977

MASS MUGGLE KILLING YOU-KNOW-WHO STRIKES AGAIN!

"c'mon let's go see Dumbledore" I said standing from the bench to walk away.

"It wasn't the title I was talking about, it was the date. School starts tomorrow." Ginny's voice was shaking and her eyes were filled with worry

"Okay, well, we got the right date is there any problem?" she never got scared or at least she never showed it, why now?

"He'll be there"

"What? Who?" Luna said with a dreamy look on her face.

Oh.

"Dolohov" I replied. Ginny slowly nodded her head looking away.

"Let's sort this out later for now we see Dumbledore"

The twinkly-eyed man was a lot easier to convince then they had thought, telling him that they knew about what happened to his sister when she was young gave him enough proof to believe that they were indeed from the future.

"So you would like to become 7th years, two of you are 16, are you sure you can manage the workload? I know you don't want to be split up but surely 6th year will be more beneficial for your education."

At this I had to sigh, we couldn't tell him anything about the future without having to go through our old memories; the repercussions of this wouldn't work well if we were trying to settle into school.

"Sir, with all due respect, we are probably just as capable as some of the professors, we have been living in a war much worse than your own now. In our time the muggle world knows of magical existence. And the things being done to muggles certainly isn't anywhere close to something civilised."

He spent a few minutes thinking over this, the twinkle in his eyes slightly dimmed the more he thought. He finally looked up and spoke.

"So your names, have you changed your imprint?" he questioned his gaze darting between the three of us.

How could I forget! The other girls looked at me with questioning glances.

"Everyone has an imprint; it gives your full name, date of birth, parents' names, medical information, marital status and erm blood status. Headmaster I have never actually had to change it before, would you be able to do mine and then I'll do the other girls, you only need to change my birth year and name." I said looking back over to the much younger and very much alive headmaster.

With a slight incline of his head, he stood and walked over to me. "Revelio imprintuis" parchment suddenly floated in-front of me.

Name: Hermione Jean Granger

Parents: Jean and Daniel Granger

DOB: 19th of September 1980

Marital status: single

Heritage: Muggleborn

Medical information: not necessary

"Now Miss Granger, what would you like for you name to be?"

"Renae, umm we didn't think of middle names but I think Phei will work." My Animagus name, that way people won't question it when the girls call me Phei.

Name: Renae Phei Granger

Parents: Jean and Daniel Granger (both deceased)

DOB: 19th of September 1960

Marital status: single

Heritage: Muggleborn

Medical information: -

"Thank you, sir as you can see I am Muggleborn, but the other girls aren't and we wouldn't, somehow, want something to slip up with their last names. We were wondering if we could spend the next few days here to get... reacquainted with the castle."

Dumbledore's eye did its twinkly business and nodded "of course, but please know that you will need to be sorted at the start of year feast, and don't forget, the walls have ears. I will send for all of your books and belongings you will need, also will need to know what your names and background information will be."

Ginny responded first. "My name will be Adeline Cora Ebony, my parents are dead, my birthday will be October 13th, and I'm also pureblood, last of my line." She said obviously making this up as she went along. Her gaze shifted towards Luna who did her typical 'I'm frolicking in another world' look. Ginny nudged Luna knocking her out of her trance.

"Mateja Nico Sun, February 2nd 1961, half-blood my parents are also dead, no known relatives. Sir would it be okay if I were to go into the forbidden forest for a while, I'd like to go see the thestrals again?" her eyes lit up like a small child on Christmas morning to the idea of seeing a creature that symbolises death, she will never stop surprising me.

"Okay but take a broom or something with you, we wouldn't want you not being able to attend the feast.

Luna had gone off to do her thing in the forest, leaving me and Ginny to camp out in the room of requirement.

"Phei, once this is all said and done do you think you will ever, you know, settle down and stuff?" she didn't often use my Animagus name, only when she wanted to really talk about something.

"Maybe, I guess, but seriously, we can't go home, I won't ever marry Ronald, maybe I'm not supposed to be a mother, anyway who could you possibly see in this time that I could end up with? No don't answer that, you'll just jinx it!" I said covering my ears.

She seemed to ponder this for a moment or two only to say. "What about Nico? I reckon she would _definitely_ end up with someone like… Snape!" We couldn't hold in our laughter at this. Anyone that would put the most serious unhappy man, with Luna, would really need a check-up at St Mungos for sure.

We spent the rest of the time chatting and laughing for the first time in what seemed like forever waiting for Luna to come back. When she had returned, we all got into the provided beds and soon enough dozed-off, maybe tonight we won't have nightmares.

The next day, we awoke to a small house elf placing breakfast on a table next to each of our beds. The elf looked very small and quite young, making her look quite adorable.

"Scuse' me Miss. The Headmaster sent me to give 'is guests some breakfast." The small elf said.

"Hello, thank you very much. What's your name?"

"Tillie, miss, but I must be going; the rooms need to be spotless for today." She said about to hurry off suddenly making me realise.

"The students come back today don't they?" I sad more talking to myself than the elf.

"Why of course miss, after-all it September 1st!"

_**Okay so this was a fairly long chapter just in-case I don't update to soon, I need to really think of the welcoming feast. Big surprises!**_

_**Thanks for all of the reviews! :D**_

_**Keep it! :D**_

_**Disclaiming harry potter!**_

_**-SARAH 3**_


	4. I'm a Gryffindor, right?

Chapter 4 I'm a Gryffindor, right?

My mind was going at a million miles an hour thinking over all the people from this time, trying to remember details about each person, where and how they died, which side they were on, who and who couldn't be trusted. But then again some of the people you least expected to, changed sides in the end.

My attention went over to the alarm clock next to my desk. 4pm. The students would be arriving at Hogsmeade station in two hours, then arriving at Hogwarts half an hour after that. Only two and a half hours of quiet left, Luna and Ginny had been out exploring the grounds and doing they're sentimental stuff, while I was doing what I do best, studying and working. Closing the book that I was recording everything down in, I shoved it in my beaded bag and headed out of the room or requirement. When I made it outside I decided to go find Luna, she would probably be somewhere around the forest, knowing her animagus, she would be trying to get a bit of running in. I found her around half an hour later, drinking from a pool of water.

"Luna?" I asked walking cautiously towards the animagus. The majestic unicorn suddenly transformed into the young girl, wiping the water off her mouth with her sleeve and then walking towards me.

"Hello, Phei." She said smiling, I have seen her in her animagus form hundreds of times but it always manages to surprise me how… magical she is, we all had focused on certain things as an animagus, Luna wanted her animagus so we could use materials such as hairs for potions, I focused on healing and Ginny focused on, well, being a parseltongue.

"The students will be here in about two hours I just wanted to come get you so we could get changed, would you mind letting me ride on your back out of here?" I asked looking at Luna.

"Sure, do you know where to find Cora?" she asked stepping back to transform again.

"I have an idea where she might be but we will just have to wait and see" I got on her back and she started heading out of the forest. I sat playing with her hair, simply running my hands through it.

It took around twenty minutes to get out of the forest; after she transformed back we started towards the shrieking shack. The path under the Whomping Willow seemed shorter than I remembered.

"Cora? Are you in here?" I yell as we reached the stairs leading into the shack. Looking around I noticed how much newer and cleaner the place had looked.

"Yeah, I'm here." I looked over to my friend and saw her face was red and blotchy from crying, my chest tightened immediately.

"Gin, what's wrong?" I asked walking over and sitting down on the bed next to her, Luna followed but sat on the floor instead.

"I was just thinking, I'll get to see my mum again soon, she would have graduated a few years ago. She's going to be having bill in the summer." She sniffed and rubbed her eyes and then looked down towards her hands. Silence ensued until Luna finally spoke.

"I know what will make you feel better, doing Phei's make up and hair" my mouth fell open as I threw a glare over towards Luna's cheeky face. Ginny laughed and nodded.

"Please Phei? We don't have very long until they get here so we should get started right away!" I sighed, I would do anything for these girls, but I just wish some things weren't so torturous.

"Fine, but nothing much I only want it to look natural." Both girls squealed in delight before Ginny snatched the bag out of my hand and started digging through it, pulling out all of her cosmetic stuff she had bought yesterday.

By the time we had finished getting ready, we arrived, just in time, in front of the great hall meeting up with all the first years as Dumbledore had instructed. Once there, Professor McGonagall came over to us, her hair pulled into a bun as tight as ever.

"Hello girls my name is Professor McGonagall, I am the transfiguration teacher and deputy headmistress here at Hogwarts, once all the first years have been sorted you are going to be called and then you will walk through these doors which will open automatically, so be ready, you will be sorted, now, there are four houses, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor and Slytherin. Doing well in class will earn your house points any rule breaking will lose you points, your house over this next year, will be like your family. Any questions? No? Okay, well good luck girls.

As she was walking away I looked over at Ginny who was fixing her robes and looking like she was giving herself a pep talk. She looked over towards Luna and I.

"Okay, so remember were from Beauxbatons, we need to act like it, shoulders back; remember to act like your above everyone and we can pull this off." She was right, we had our hair done stylishly and we looked perfect, we had charmed our scars with a notice-me-not so that we could have them constantly hidden, instead of using other charms, which would wear off. Luna and I both stood up straighter copying Ginny. The doors started opening slowly.

"- now please welcome our new Beauxbatons transfers as we sort them for they're seventh year here at Hogwarts." We walked in with our chin held high, walking with purpose, me in front with Ginny to my left, Luna to my right.

"Miss Mateja Sun" Luna walked up to the hat as graceful as ever and sat down. After a few seconds,

"Ravenclaw!" the hat yelled. The Ravenclaw table yelled and whistled at their new attractive young seventh year student as Luna went and sat by a group of seventh years.

"Miss Renae Granger." Okay I can do this. I am a Gryffindor! I picked the hat up and put it on my head.

"Ah another time-traveler, what a treat. Hmm Gryffindor, no that doesn't seem right" …wait what?

'Umm excuse me but I want to go in Gryffindor, as you can see we have a plan for this and I'm a muggleborn, you shouldn't put me anywhere else' I thought back.

"Yes I see that but I believe we can tweak your plan a little bit, yes, I believe I will put you in-

SLYTHERIN"

**HEY GUYS AND GALS HOW WAS IT, I JUST WANT TO SAY THANKS TO MYBETA AND SISTER FOR EDITING IT **

**IVE WRITTEN UP TO CHAPTER 9 SOOO I WILL UPDATE SOON**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**-SARAH**


	5. I just changed history!

CHAPTER 5 I just changed history

I looked over at Ginny wide-eyed; this would add a huge complication. _Okay think, Ginny needs to go in Gryffindor, someone HAS to be friends with the marauders._ I stood slowly and put the hat on the chair, the Slytherin's had clapped respectfully. I walked over to Ginny.

"Cora, go in Gryffindor, meet at ten, tell Nico, you know where" I whispered in her ear as quickly as possible and walked towards the Slytherin table. Oh crap, where do I sit? Then I spotted him, Snape. I put my attitude on and walked towards him and sat down next to him and some other guy I didn't recognize. As I sat I heard a faint "Gryffindor" being yelled, followed by a cheer from the other side of the hall.

"Must suck being split up from your friends." Snape said smirking at me. I looked at my old professor and smiled.

"Yeah, I suppose you would think that, wouldn't you." Confusion crossed his face as I turned my attention to the food suddenly appearing in front of me. The boy sitting next to me spoke up.

"Hello, pretty lady, the names Dolohov, Antonio Dolohov." I think I just threw up in my mouth. I looked and nodded at him acting nonchalant to the situation. I did my best not to cast an Avada on him then and there. After our… history together, I had to do my best to hold myself together. He seemed intent on talking.

"-And, erm, this is Nott, Avery, Carrow, Snape, Malfoy and Mcnair." Oh hell, I'm not going to finish this day without killing someone, argh!

"As you can tell were all purebloods" is that meant to impress me? I looked at him in utter disgust, rolled my eyes and turned to my food.

"Well with the exception with Snape, but well, he is a special one. From the looks of it you are too, a pretty thing like you couldn't be anything less than a half-blood." He said grinning as I started to laugh.

"I HAVE read Hogwarts, a history, I do know what this house is known for, how 'pure' it is, but guess what? I just changed history." At this he looked dumbfounded.

"I'm a muggleborn you idiot, keep up, wont you?" at that the hall seemed to go eerily silent, everyone's attention turning to me, and soon it broke out in excited chatter.

After announcing my blood status no one from my table seemed interested in talking to me. Dinner seemed to pass rather fast after that. I followed my fellow Slytherin's to the dormitories, after I found out the password and the location I disappeared to meet up with the other girls.

**Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala la**

Arriving at the room of requirement first gave me the chance to get it how I wanted it. As I walked in, I found the comfort of the Gryffindor common room. Luna was next to arrive, dreamily waltzing in like an innocent child should. Next was Ginny, looking like she had just seen a ghost. Several in fact, would be my guess.

"Girls, what am I going to do, I give it a week and I will be having death threats, a month and I will be gone. They'll kill me in my sleep!" I said pacing the red and gold room.

Ginny sighed "Phei, love, you CAN get through this, just let them know who is boss, act like your from Beauxbatons, and prove to them how smart you are, prove them wrong, change their opinions of muggleborns. That is what you will do." She was right I could do this! I'm the brightest witch of my age. The Red head smiled as my expression changed, she knew I agreed with her.

"Anyway, no offence, but we have more pressing matters. When should we kill the basilisk? When and what horcruxes should we go after first?" That was true, we need to stay on task. Other people can't distract us from what were here to do.

"The first quidditch match we will go after the basilisk and then after that we will figure out the other things. The first match is Ravenclaw and Gryffindor so most likely everyone will be there. We will need to get the sorting hat from Dumbledore, Luna that's your job, Ginny I'm afraid to say that you will have to be the one to kill it. I'll go after the eyes though, Luna we need you to stay outside the chamber if we aren't back in a certain amount of time you are to go and get Dumbledore, incase something is to happen, also you need to sneak in and take some of Madam Pomfrey's healing potions. Okay," I paused, thinking, "maybe we should get some sleep? Tomorrow's gonna be a long day." We all got up and stretched and started heading towards the door when Luna interrupted us.

"I forgot" Ginny and I looked at Luna puzzled. She pulled three tiny things out of her pocket.

"Engorgio, here I charmed these books so we can talk to each other, like Phei did to the Galleons in fifth year." Smart, Luna always came up with the best ideas.

"Thanks Luna, bye guys" I said and started walking back towards the Slytherin dormitories, hoping there were no traps already set up for history-making muggleborns.

**Hey everyone so what did you think? Thanks for all of the reviews even the not so great ones they are really appreciated.**

**- Sarah**


	6. How to make an entrance!

CHAPTER 6

I woke up to the sound of someone else's alarm clock. Ugh, by the time I got back to the dorm, it was almost midnight, I looked at my clock and it was 6 am. I got out of my bed and started changing into my clothes. Then I remembered; I was supposed to act better than everyone, I pulled out my book.

_Gin! Help me with my hair and make-up, I can't do it without you; we have to keep up this façade and the whole beauty sleep thing doesn't work for me! _

_**R.O.R TEN MINUTES**_

**Me too! – Luna**

_OK_

I finished getting changed, cast a disillusionment charm on myself and left the room. When I arrived at the room, I walked in to find a hair studio. Oh. My. God. I took the disillusionment charm off and walked over to Ginny, who looked me over before she sat me down and started on my hair. She didn't say a word until she was finished with both Luna and I.

"Okay, now we need an entrance, Phei you're in front, I'm at your left, Luna, you're right. We will always walk like this when we are together, ok? That was something I noticed with other Beauxbatons girls. Also we are five minutes late, so that's perfect the doors will have to open to let us in." I shook my head, smiling at Ginny, I'm sure she had always wanted to do this.

She was right, we did make an entrance, we walked over to the Gryffindor table first and let Ginny sit down; I winked at a boy that I thought was probably Sirius Black, nodded towards Lupin and James… gave Pettigrew a glare. Luna and I then walked to the Ravenclaw table; her at my side, once she had sat down I nodded to her table and then went and sat down. Once again sitting next to my old potions professor. Not saying a word to anyone, we knew the whole hall had watched the display, I looked over and saw Dumbledore chuckle obviously at the way we 'took care of each other.'

"Good morning Severus." I drawled in a bored tone, not looking away from my food as usual. He looked over to me in surprise.

"How do you know my name?" He asked.

"Umm I heard someone mention Severus Snape and I remembered your last name, so yeah." That was close; I need to be more careful from now on.

"Oh, that makes sense, so why don't you sound French if you went to Beauxbatons?" he asked quizzically, attempting to prod my mind for answers.

"It is rude to try and read peoples minds you know." I replied smirking at him. The look on his face was priceless. "Oh and my parents were English but we moved to France when I was 10."

"What do you mean they _were_ English, aren't they still?" at this I gave him an icy look.

"Exactly that. They were English, now they're dead, same goes for Cora and Nico." He replied with a simple nod in sympathy. Does this man have ANY emotions? I look over to the other Slytherin's, all of who either glare or completely ignore my existence. My head of house interrupted me studying my 'house mates,'

"Ah, Miss Granger, a pleasure to meet you, I am your head of house, Professor Slughorn, as well as your potions professor for the remainder of your time at Hogwarts. Now here is your timetable, I am quite surprised at your choice in classes, they are all advanced, but don't worry, I'm sure you can always change to general classes when they get too hard for you." I wonder if it's the fact that I'm muggleborn or the fact that I am a girl that he thinks I am incapable of doing anything.

"With all due respect _sir_, I am more than capable to keep up with these classes, or are you just prejudiced against my blood status to believe otherwise? I have a feeling that over this year you will find that myself and my two other transfer friends will be within top five of all of our classes, so you needn't worry." At this his face seemed to go from a look of shock to confusion to that of horror.

"Well, I certainly hope so. I will be testing you in class, maybe a little competition is in order." He said, probably thinking this would scare me. Ha. He has another thing coming.

"I don't believe that is appropriate, sir, but I never turn down a challenge, my friends and I against your three best students. I am best at defense, Mateja will go in potions and Adeline will take charms, the two other girls are more than capable at achieving above seventh year standards as they should be sixth years, but we just need to complete our NEWT's. Which students do you pick?" His mouth hung open as if he couldn't believe what I had just said.

"Erm Mr. Snape will take potions, Regulus Black will take charms and how about we have Mr. Malfoy take defense." Oh this will be fun, I thought smirking to myself.

"Certainly sir, when and where? You of course need to prepare and I will need to inform my friends." He seemed in shock to believe this was really happening.

"This evening, during dinner, how about we give the students a show, we will start with charms then, shall we?" he said, now starting to grasp the situation and take it more seriously. I simply nodded.

"I will see you in class Miss Granger." With that he turned and walked away with a lot less confidence then he had when we started our conversation. I pulled out my book and wrote to the girls.

_Girls, _

_Slughorn has challenged us to a competition of sorts, Nico; you're in potions against Snape. Cora your in Charms against Regulus, I'm against Malfoy in Defense. HA this will be fun, think you can manage?_

A few seconds later, the book burned my hand slightly and I looked over to it.

**Bring it – Nico**

_**Oh yeah, I'm against Black? This should be fun, hey, Phei, Sirius wants to meet you, he IS a player, be careful!**_

_Okay, I will, Cora, your going tonight, in front of the whole hall at dinner. Try not to over do it and make the teachers feel bad ;) time for class good luck._


	7. Ladies First

Chapter 7 Ladies first.

The first day of classes was relatively boring; there was no practical work, only teachers telling us of expectations and how this year affected the rest our lives. By the time dinner came around I met with Ginny and Luna in the Room of Requirement as per usual and walked into the hall in our structured group, Ginny seemed more bubbly than usual; she always loved to show off.

As everyone was near to finishing their food, Dumbledore stood to address the students. Confusion crossed many students' faces as they only had ever had Dumbledore address them at the start and end of year feasts.

"Students, tonight we have a little treat, your dear professor Slughorn has challenged our new transfers to prove their, lets say, worth of skipping grades to attend their seventh year. Now tonight we will have Miss Ebony performing charms against a young talented Slytherin, Mister Regulus Black. If they could both come up the front please." Both of them walked to the front of the room. The whole hall watching as they looked at each other, studying and judging the other.

"Now they will perform four highly difficult charms that many seventh years have trouble with. Which of you would like to go first?" they exchanged a look of uncertainty.

"Ladies first, Miss Ebony." Regulus said in a somewhat flirtatious manner. Ginny nodded her head and then looked towards Dumbledore.

"Okay the first charm that you need to do is the bubble head charm." Ginny nodded, waved her hand in front of her face, doing wandless non-verbal magic. Regulus' eyes widened at this as the bubble appeared around her face. The hall gasped in surprise. Ginny looked towards the chuckling headmaster.

"Oh, I'm guessing Phei didn't tell you we are all able to do wandless non-verbal magic?" she threw me a look saying, _seriously? _I simply smirked back at her and shrugged.

I looked back at the headmaster as he gave Regulus a look for him to start. He was able to do the charm non-verbally but not without his wand.

"I believe, they were both able to perform the charm, the score is even." A scoreboard suddenly appeared, with one all written on it. "Next you are to perform the alter charm, please change the colour of my robes, Mister Black will go first this time. Regulus focused for a second before changing the headmasters robes green from the red they were. He smirked and looked over at Ginny who rolled her eyes and giggled. She then waved her hand towards the headmaster changing his robes to red with gold flashing lights saying GRYFFINDOR FOR THE WIN! At this the Gryffindor table cheered and Ginny took a bow.

The headmaster simply chuckled. And changed his robes back to a simple red, adjusting the score two all.

"Alright, now Miss Ebony is to go first next, the hover charm if you will, but on Mister Black this time instead of myself, I am far too old." Ginny again waved her hand making him hover a good 10 feet off the ground before slowly putting him down again. Regulus repeated the action but verbally this time.

"Very well done, the score is currently three all. This is the last test for the pair of you; you are to produce a corporal patronus, Mister Black if you will." He said motioning towards Regulus; he took a stance a look of hard concentration on his face.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM" a silver shield came out but not a corporal patronus. He suddenly looked terrified over at Ginny. I caught her attention, Regulus seemed to notice, I mouthed to her, _be nice!_ She simply nodded in reply. Taking out her wand, she waved it in a pattern the same as that of Regulus', a silver canine came out and raced around pushing Regulus over and started licking him; she threw me a look in surprise. She wouldn't normally instruct her patronus to do something like this; it seemed to be doing this on its own free will.

Regulus stood up as her patronus faded, sighed and looked towards the headmaster.

"Well that was a great shield, but seeing as it was not a corporal patronus I can only award points to Miss Ebony, the score for this evening is four to three – transfers in the lead. Now tomorrow night will be Miss Sun and Mister Snape doing a potions challenge. Goodnight students, pip, pip, off to bed now."

Ginny's attention went to Regulus, strangely, he was smiling at her. She winked, smiled back and walked away. Leaving one dumbfounded boy staring at her in her wake.

**Hey guys, thanks for all of the awesome reviews and my brilliant sister that edited my work. Hope you liked it!**

**Sarah**


	8. Meet the Marauders

Chapter 8 Meet the Marauder's

The next morning we all met in the room of requirement and went down to the hall together. This time walking to Luna's table first, I had decided it was time to spend some time at the Gryffindor table, the place where I belong. I sat down on the left of Ginny, with some random Gryffindor on my right.

This seemed to shock the hall once again as a Slytherin sat at the Gryffindor table. Ginny and I started putting food on our own plates and then reaching across the table to put things on each others, we knew what the other ate, and did what we would normally do when we were back at Grimuald place. We looked around and noticed the rest of the table staring at us.

"What? Don't mind us, we always do this." We announced at the exact same time. We looked at each other and started laughing.

"Remind you of anyone, Phei?" she said between giggles.

"Hmm, Gred?" I asked in reply.

"Yes and don't forget Feorge." After she said this she went pale as a ghost.

This was the first mention of her brothers since the war, being in Hogwarts again had made us forget everything for a while, it made the pain go away, but it was like a band-aid; it could only cover our wounds for so long, until they got ripped off again.

"Cora, I'm-"

"Don't Phei, we've been over this, it doesn't matter anymore, and it won't happen again. I won't let it" I nodded and looked at my food finding it incredibly unappealing, but slowly picked up my fork and did my best to eat anyway. I heard a cough and looked over to see Sirius Black looking at Ginny and I. I smiled at him.

"Umm, hi, I don't believe we have met, but my name is Sirius and this is James, Remus and Peter. Your name is Renae, right?" I nodded

"Yeah, I can't believe I got put in Slytherin, I wanted to be a Gryffindor, stupid hat should have listened to me!" at this everyone around me chuckled. Sirius shook his head and then asked.

"So how have the snakes been treating you? Are they giving you a hard time?" I decided to test his boundaries as far as prejudices go.

"Well no one really talks to me, no one except Severus that is, he seems fairly nice," he spluttered out his drink as I said this. Covering the boy sitting next to me in pumpkin juice.

"What, you made friends with snivellus? No way! He's a-a _death eater."_ I felt Ginny stiffen beside me, this would NOT go down well with her, if anything, she held a great deal of respect for the ex-potions professor in the end.

"Cora, no, don't start, they don't know any better, they're still innocent" I spoke in hushed, firm tones trying to calm here down, it seemed to work because she slightly relaxed but threw a glare at Sirius.

I returned my attention to the marauders, who had probably heard the whole thing.

"Sirius, first of all his name is Severus, get it right, second what proof do you have that he's a 'death eater'?" I asked him, he seemed to think about this for only a second before replying.

"He's a greasy git, that hangs out with Malfoy, he loves the dark arts and he is a Slytherin. It just adds up." That was his response, _seriously?_ I had to sigh; I don't think I could ever convince him to change his mind.

"Sirius, so what if he is a bit of a git, it doesn't mean he is evil. Maybe he hangs out with Malfoy because people like YOU won't give him a chance and also I'm a Slytherin, it doesn't mean I'm automatically a death eater. As far as his 'love' for the dark arts, I've studied them as well, as have Nico and Cora, and guess what they're in Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. So don't go judging people you have no clue of anything about. Okay?" after I finished that, I looked at Ginny and we stood up and left.

I had charms class first with the Hufflepuff's, this should be a simple class, seeing as I had professor Flitwick and knew what he would be teaching us. The class went by fairly quickly, I earned an easy twenty points for my house. After the first class with my fellow Slytherin's, some of them started to warm up to me, only after noticing how smart I seemed to be, well for a muggleborn that is.

After charms I had advanced arithmacy, the class was a mix of all from all four houses, Luna and Ginny were in this class as well, the only others in the class I recognized was Remus, Lily Evans, Snape and… Malfoy. Yeah Malfoy surprised me, who knew he might actually have a brain under all that death eater evilness? Not me that's for sure.

The day continued much the same, after arithmacy I had history of magic and then muggle studies. Before we knew it, the day had finished and we were heading towards the great hall for dinner. The same as last night when everyone had finished eating Dumbledore came to the front of the room and greeted the students, calling Luna and Severus to the front of the room.

"Okay, tonight we have some cauldrons, they are filled with half completed potions you are to finish them, ingredients have been placed out, you are to identify them by writing on a piece of paper and I will read them out, that will earn you one point, you are then to finish the potions, being first to finish correctly is another point, the best brewed will earn another point." The cauldrons then appeared in front of the two, they both smelt it and both wrote down what they believed the potions were. Once they had done that they started working on their potions. Dumbledore retrieved the pieces of paper and addressed the students once again.

"Draught of living death, both are correct. 5 to 4 transfers are in the lead." They both shared a look in appraisal of each other, then changed their attention to focus on the potions. Luna had learnt how to do this from Snape's old textbook. The two worked in perfect sync; Snape seemed to notice this, confusion crossing his face.

After a good fifteen minutes of watching the two brew their potions in perfect harmony, Snape was able to finish first, seconds before Luna. Earning him a point for Slytherin. Luna went over and whispered something to Severus and put out her hand for him to shake instead he placed a light kiss on it, making her blush. I looked over at Ginny mouthing; _YOU JINXED IT._ She simply laughed in reply.

Dumbledore tested each potion twice and then announced.

"The potions were both perfect I couldn't fault either. That ties both sides, the score is now 6 all, tomorrow night we will have Miss Granger and Mister Malfoy do a bit of dueling, now off to bed with you."

**PLEASE REWIEW THANKS GUYS**

**SARAH**


	9. What's a Basilisk

Chapter 9. What's a basilisk?

The next morning I decided to have breakfast with Severus. I sat down and received several nods of acknowledgement from the Slytherin's near me. At this I simply had to smirk, they were learning.

"Good morning Severus." I said looking at him. He looked towards me, looking at me like he wanted to ask a thousand questions.

"Morning" he said quietly, I nodded and turned and put some food on my plate. I felt him still looking at me. He seemed to be having an internal war with himself over if he should or shouldn't ask me something.

"What is it Severus?" I said, this way he had to ask, or get over it.

"How did she do it? I edit my potions to be like that but she did the exact same thing, and I haven't told anyone else about it." I sighed. This was going to be hard to explain. _Or I could give them a little push._

"You will have to ask Nico yourself, I know she experiments a lot with different potions, you should see what she has done with polyjuice potion, you guys would probably get along really well." I smirked, hopefully that would interest him enough to make him talk to her. He seemed surprised at my statement on this.

"She can make polyjuice potion?" he asked, I started laughing, loudly at this statement.

"Sev, the first time I ever made polyjuice potion was in my second year, in a girls lavatory no less. I was successful as well. Well my best friends were, I accidentally put cat hair in mine, such a rooky mistake, anyway as you can see it isn't that hard." He looked shocked at this, not sure whether to believe me or think I was lying.

"You can ask the others, they know about it as well. Anyway I wanted to ask what was going on between the two of you last night? You seemed like you were flirting with her?" I asked smirking as I saw a blush creep up his neck.

"I-I d-don't know what you're talking about." He stuttered out, dropping his eyes towards his food and away from me.

"Oh, the part where you two had finished your potions and you took her hand-" he interrupted me before I could continue any further.

"Fine, so maybe I was, it isn't that big of a deal." Again this made me laugh; he looked over at me in confusion.

"It takes a lot to embarrass or make Nico blush. You accomplished that without even talking to her. I reckon you should talk to her, we have potions together today, do it then." He seemed to be thinking the idea over and then shook his head and smiled. I NEVER knew that this man was capable of so many facial emotions!

"Maybe, we will see." That was a yes. He didn't know that Luna would probably talk to him anyway to discuss ideas and how he thought of adaptations and other potion master level stuff.

**LALALALALALA **

The first class for the day was potions, Slughorn had decided to put us into pairs, he caught on fast who would work well together, Luna and Snape were the first pair he called out. Both blushed bright red, it was adorable. Wait, hold up, did I just think of Snape as adorable? Eek, I might be able to stand the man but that title just does not suit him. I had gotten paired with some random Ravenclaw that I soon found out to be the Patil twins' future mother. She seemed interesting and nice, but she did NOT stop talking, now I know where they had inherited they're… talent from.

That class passed relatively fast and then we had double advanced defense against the dark arts with the Gryffindor's. This meant I would have the class with Ginny; I would get to tell her all about the Luna and Severus development. The lesson was split up into theoretical, and then we would have lunch.

After lunch the lesson continued with practical. Ginny ended up being my partner. We were practicing how to stupefy your opponent, at lunch Ginny and I had decided to duel really slow, verbally and with wands to make Malfoy think that I was all talk as far as being the best at defense.

I ate dinner at the Slytherin table, all throughout dinner Malfoy was sending me smirks and 'there is NO way you're going to win' looks. When Dumbledore stood to address the students the hall fell silent a lot faster than usual, all in anticipation of who would win.

"Now tonight is the last night of competitions, can I have all the competitors up the front please?" once we were all up there Dumbledore continued speaking.

"Over these last few nights the students have displayed excellent knowledge in their subject of choice, these students are something great for you to aspire to be. So please a round of applause for our competitors." After the clapping finished he continued. "If tonight's two competitors could remain up here, the rest of you may be seated." At this Ginny came over to me and said just loud enough for Malfoy to hear.

"Now, Phei, no matter how much you want to or how much he deserves it, no unforgivable's, wouldn't want to have to break you out of Azkaban now would we?" I nodded seriously at her and then turned to face Malfoy, he looked shocked to say the least.

Dumbledore had transfigured the staff table into a dueling floor.

"Rules are simple, no unforgivable's or dark magic is to be used. There will be three rounds you are to bow before each round. Begin."

I transfigured my clothes into that of workout clothes; Malfoy simply took off his outer robe. We walked towards each other, bowed and stepped back to near the edge of the platform.

"Expelliarmus" Malfoy yelled. I simply waved my hand non-verbally casting a shield. At this he looked shocked, he had underestimated me in class today; our plan had worked.

I sent him several different non-verbal hexes; he dodged two and protected himself from another one but still managed to get hit by a few causing him to end up flat on his back. Needless to say, I won the first round.

The second round, we bowed and took position, this time he sent several hexes my way none of which managed to hit me, that was until he sent one that I would classify as dark magic, if he wanted to fight dirty I would. Then I decided to send him one that I had invented, I wouldn't call it dark magic, more along the lines of grey, it was a combination of petrificus totalus one where you could feel everything, but mixed with a stinging hex and a type of sectumsempra. The difference was that the spell didn't actually cut you but did psychological damage, it made you feel the cuts as if you were bleeding to death, you felt the pain of it. It usually wore off in an hour or so.

"ENOUGH" Dumbledore yelled and walked over unfreezing Malfoy, possibly the worst thing he could have done in this situation. Malfoy started screaming in pain. He looked at me in shock.

"He threw the dark curse first, I just protected myself." Dumbledore didn't seem exactly pleased with my answer. He silenced Malfoy before coming over to me.

"Be that as it may, I wish to enquire where a young girl such as yourself could find such a curse." I looked over to Ginny slightly guiltily; she simply nodded as if saying to tell the truth.

"I made it sir, it will where off in the next forty-five minutes, I didn't cast it very strong." Everyone's jaw (with the exception of Luna and Ginny) seemed to drop at this comment.

"He isn't actually in pain, its all psychological, besides the stinging hex but he should be able to survive that I'm sure." Dumbledore seemed to contemplate this for a moment.

"What treatment does require?" he questioned almost disbelieving me.

"Just a calming potion sir, he will not be in anyway harmed from this physically and his mind will not be altered in anyway, but his pride definitely will be." After saying that I got a few cheers from the Gryffindor table.

"Okay, well, the transfers win, Mister Malfoy did send a dark curse first. Everyone is to go to bed. Miss Granger, I do not wish to see that spell used again on school grounds. Understood?" I simply nodded

"Alright, to bed, and Miss Granger, congratulations on your win." This seemed very half-hearted, but I smiled and thanked him anyway. His blue eyes got a little bit of their twinkle back again.

"Phei!" I turned to see Luna and Ginny walking towards me, I grinned sheepishly at them, Ginny was first to speak.

"Although that wasn't an unforgivable, I must say it was pretty close, you could have blown this whole thing and got yourself kicked out, then where would we be, that's right, defeating a basilisk on our own…" her rant was interrupted by a boy standing behind her.

"What's a basilisk?" that boy being,

Regulus Black.


	10. Rumours?

Chapter 10

We all froze in horror not quite sure how to respond, until Luna was able to respond in a somewhat realistic manner.

"We were doing research and think we have discovered what is in the chamber of secrets, we tend to go hunting after dangerous mythical things and when we found one at Hogwarts we looked into it." She said with her best nonchalant, 'who cares where going after a huge snake' kind of look. Ginny and I simply nodded agreeing with her.

"Oh, well, I guess that makes some, erm sense, I was wondering if I could talk to Miss Ebony." He said looking at Ginny expectedly, she nodded and they left to the side of the hall together.

I smirk as I watched the two of them walk off together, reminding me of Luna's latest love interested.

"So, how's Snape?" I asked Luna, at this she looked shocked that I would ask anything to do with him.

**LALALA**

Arriving back in the Slytherin common room I was welcomed with whispers and pointed fingers. I held my head high and looked down at all of my peers. Just before reaching the staircase I was approached by Dolohov.

"That was quite the stunt you pulled in the hall." The arrogant boy said smirking at me. "Personally I think it makes you look hotter, what do you say about next weekend, you, me, Hogsmeade?"

_Was he serious?_

"No, I'm busy that day, sorry." I then moved so I could return to my room, but he pushed in front of me, blocking my path.

"Oh, so have you already got a date then?" he questioned in a disbelieving manner, _jerk._

"Yeah, you could call it that I guess, now move out of my path, I have work to do." I attempted to move past him but he wouldn't budge.

"Really? And who would this mystery man be? I know for a fact he isn't Slytherin, I had already made my claim on you." He said making me feel uncomfortable, his eyes raking over my body, his gaze stopping at my lips.

"If I tell you will you move?" I asked, and then I realized the whole common room was watching the exchange.

"Of course"

Then it came out, the name that I would probably end up regretting.

"Sirius Black"

**LALALALA**

The news had spread like wildfire that Sirius was taking me to Hogsmeade. He of course fueled the fire saying it was true, the next morning I decided to sit with the Gryffindor's, so I could easily pull Sirius aside afterwards. Today Luna decided to sit with us, both girls spent half of the time looking at me expectantly, waiting for me to say what was happening.

After ten minutes of them staring pointedly I said "I'll explain later, girls, check your books tonight." This confused the people surrounding us that could hear our conversation, the girls just nodded and turned their focus, to that of their breakfast.

"Sirius could I talk to you for a minute after breakfast." He smiled smugly and nodded. Ten minutes later I found myself outside the great hall, nervously walking towards the waiting boy.

He smiled at me and said, "So what's this I hear about a date? In England, normally the boy asks the girl. Not the girl just claiming she is going on a date with a boy, but maybe that's how it's done in France, though I highly doubt it." His smile getting bigger with each passing moment, if that was even possible.

"Sirius, the thing is, I was cornered by Dolohov" he cringed at this, "he asked me to go on a date and I said that I already had one, you just happened to be the first person to come to my mind, seeing as both Snape and your brother were taken." At the mention of his brother his face turned serious.

"What do you mean my brother is taken?" he asked seemingly confused.

"Cora, I mean Adeline, has taken to him fondly, I guess you could say, so has Mateja with Severus." He seemed to smirk at this.

"So Miss Granger, who have you taken fondly to?" he smirked thinking he knew the answer.

"Have you seen the people I share a room with, half of them are plotting my death while the other half are stealing my work." This obviously caught him off guard faltering his smirk.

"Well, I believe you defiantly need an escort through Hogsmeade my lady, I will meet you outside the hall at noon for our date." He then bowed, kissed my hand and left.

_He is so weird!_

I grabbed my bags and headed off to my next class.

**So how was it? Ideas and feedback are always so helpful thanks everyone,**

**Sarah**


End file.
